Secret Love
by mrtysh
Summary: Finished! A story of lovers Link and Zelda, romance involved, no language or violence so far, little suggestive material, not strong. Enjoy it! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Love**

Zelda gazed out the window in her chamber, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Hero of Time, her best friend and lover, Link. They loved each other greatly, and they would always find a chance to see each other.

She thought about the way she reacted when he would appear in her presence. A light squeal of his name as she rushed to hug him, hoping he would never leave her arms' hold. She sighed as she remembered the way he spoke to her, strong and confident, yet calmly and softly.

Zelda knew they couldn't hide their relationship like this forever, she knew she must inform her father, King of Hyrule, of their feelings for each other. She would have to discuss this with Link so they could work out a decision together.

There was a firm tap on the door of her chamber. She unlatched the locks and opened the door to see her lover standing proudly in the doorway. She waited for her usual, soft greeting hug, but instead Link found her lips with his, and they shared a passionate moment together. Her heart rate sped up to twice its normal speed, and after wards, her eyes sparkled with happiness.

She then informed him about explaining to her father. They came to the decision that they should inform him the next day, together. They prepared themselves for what was about to come before Link softly kissed Zelda good night and left for his own chamber.

Link met Zelda the next morning in the hall that led to the King's throne room. They stole a quick kiss before entering, for good luck, as they mentioned. They led their way forward with confidence and determination to be together.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I need a better title... It's not that great, but please R&R. Let me know what you think, give me advice! Please don't be too rude though, it's my first story! (Keep that in mind while reading.)

A few questions:

Is it weird without dialogue?

Too much romance? Not enough?

Grammar mistakes? (I know I made some.)

Too short? Long? (Hardly too long! Too short, but I wanted to see if you liked it.)

Do you want me continue?

Do you have a better title idea?

Thanks!! =D ~mrtysh~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the second part of my story!! Still really short. No dialogue, hopefully no mistakes grammar-wise. Hope you like it!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Secret Love**

Ch. 2

The King's guard showed Link and Zelda to the throne and left them to discuss with the King himself.

Zelda worried what her father would say about her secret relationship with Link, though he was the best knight the kingdom knew.

Link greeted the King with a bow and removal of his trusty green cap, while Zelda merely stood solemnly. He noticed her unusual actions, and acknowledged her gently.

Zelda informed him of her relationship with the kindred Link, only to receive a reply of silence. The King seemed dumbfounded by this information, as if it were an impossibility.

He explained to Zelda the importance of her marrying royalty only, and that Link was not considered royalty so she could not be with him, as she was soon to be Queen. She protested, but to no avail. Link put an end to the conversation by backing down from the relationship and retreating to his chamber alone.

Zelda fled the throne room and left toward her chamber. She wept, knowing it would never be possible to be with Link after her crowning.

Link was devastated that something like this could happen to their relationship. He had thought that he and Zelda would never be apart, always remain together. But Link was wrong, and now he was forced to continue with his knight's work knowing that Zelda and he wouldn't be together at the end of each day. He knew he had to keep up with his work, but it would be increasingly hard without Zelda...

Zelda was finding her routine extremely difficult to concentrate on, as she could only think of Link. She knew she must do something about her terrible state of mind, but depression got the better of her. She knew she would have to devise a plan for Link and herself to be together again, or she would fall apart. She decided to take a stroll with Impa, her nursemaid, down by the lake and discuss her options.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I know, super short! But it's in chapters, so it will eventually be longer. I will update soon! R&R Please!!!

Thanks! ~mrtysh~


	3. Chapter 3

LoZ3- Secret Love Ch. 3

A/N: Sorry it has been so long! I know this is still short, but don't worry next chapter out in a few days! Please review though!

"Impa, I don't know if I can live without him!" sobbed Zelda hysterically into her worried nursemaid's shoulder.

"You have the power to do what you must do. There may not be a way to bend the rules of courting, and the council and your father have the final say. Just know that I am on your side and will defend you dutifully," Impa replied.

Zelda thanked her and retreated to her own chamber to think about what she would say to the council. She had scheduled a meeting with them the next day, as she knew she must do the one thing Link had asked of her.

Zelda knew she would have to think of something very clever to convince the council that Link and she should be together. She figured that if she slept on the idea, she might be able to think of something.

As the morning bell chimed, Zelda awoke, a grin on her face as she knew exactly what to say to the council...

A/N: So how was it? I know it was short, but the next one will be longer. Thanks! R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It's somewhat longer!! =D Hope you like it!

Zelda sent a message to Link telling him to meet her at the court room in the west building so she could inform him of the plan. Zelda hastened to arrive in time, anxiety approaching rapidly as time moved closer to the council meeting.

"Link!" she cried with slight haste and relief at the sight of him. She quickly informed him of the plan and when no one was in good distance, kissed him softly. Something she longed for that only lasted a second.

"Good luck, Zelda..." Link whispered, with a slight moan of longing detected in his voice.

Zelda reluctantly left him and paced to her position in the court room. Her father and the council members arrived briefly and took their seats, each of them eventually giving her a look that said they supported her, but they had to follow procedures nevertheless. Her father remained solemn as usual and began reading the procedures for all to understand the way a decision is made.

"Princess Zelda Harkinian, please provide your explanation," declared her father.

Zelda responded, "People of Hyrule, I ask you this. What would we do without our Hero of Time? He has defeated the infamous Ganondorf, and as helped many of us personally. If he is not allowed to marry me, he will most likely desert Hyrule in a sense of depression and I doubt he would return. What if another creature or leader comes along like Ganondorf? We will most likely perish. Please consider this.

A/N: And that's all! I hope you liked this short chapter, know that there will be another very soon. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: All I can say is, I hope you like it, R&R Please!! =D

The Hyrulians seemed to ponder this. It seemed that they agreed that without Link to protect him, they might not survive from severe enemy attacks or drawn-out wars with opposing nations.

"The King will take a short break to receive further advice from the advisor. Please remain here and the King will be back shortly." announced the King's advisor.

Zelda thus became even more anxious. What if he did not approve? Then Link and she could no longer be together...

Meanwhile, the King was conversing with his advisor about the current situation.

"But it's not the way it's meant to be!" responded the King to his advisor's saying that it was possible to bend the rules.

"Yes sire, but she is our princess and your daughter! And besides that, sir Link will leave if he can't be with her! Zelda was right in saying that we can't fend for ourselves without Link."

"Well, yes but-" replied the King.

"Sire, why can't they be together? Nothing would really change if they were."

".... I suppose you are right. Link and my Princess Zelda will be allowed to marry!" the King said almost joyfully.

"Thank you for hearing my advice sire!" cried the relieved advisor. "The princess will be pleased..."

The King walked to the podium to receive the suspensed gaze of the expectant Hyrulians, as well as Link and Zelda's hopeful stare.

"Zelda Harkinian, your explanation has been approved! You and Link will marry!"

At those words, Zelda could have done a tremendous backflip and let out an earsplitting squeal of delight, but to keep her dignified stance, she broadly grinned and thanked the Hyrulians and her father.

Link felt the same way. He bowed dutifully to the King and finally took Zelda in his arms. It seemed as if it had been a century since they had been together like this. They no longer had to hide their affection anymore. He placed his free hand behind her neck and pulled her into a soft, everlasting kiss..

A/N: That's all for this chapter! Don't worry it's not quite over... You'll never guess what's next... Haha, only joking of course you will. =P


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's the days before the wedding, and the wedding itself! Hope you like it! =D

The days passed and Zelda and Link were deep in wedding plans. All of Hyrule would attend, and a few distant relatives and friends of Link's would receive invitations as well.

"I can't believe you're getting married in three days, Zelda! And with the perfect guy..." crooned Zelda's close friend Midna of Deltorre, a region not far from the Kokiri forest.

"I know... Link is everything anyone could ask for... I love him so much," replied Zelda.

"Do you have everything you need for the wedding? If not, I would be glad to help you out."

"Well, we are supposed to place the order for the flowers today at the Flower Cart in the market. It would be greatly appreciated if you could do that for us," Zelda hinted.

"No problem! I will head down there now!" insisted Midna.

"Thanks! It means a lot!" Zelda hugged Midna and she pranced off toward the castle gates.

Zelda went to find Link to talk about the wedding. He was in his chamber as usual, polishing his best boots.

"Hello, my love." Link kissed her warmly and pulled out a chair for her to rest in.

"Do you think we have everything ready?" asked Zelda.

"Other than a few relatives, the flowers, and our yet-to-be hand-crafted rings, I believe so," he replied.

"I've just sent Midna for the flowers, we'll pick up the rings later this evening, and the relatives will arrive tomorrow."

"I think we're ready, then!" said Link excitedly. "All we must do now is wait..." and he pulled her in for a long, love-filled embrace.....

* * *

The day of the wedding had finally arrived! Zelda awoke with a sense of purity and loving thoughts filled her mind. The wedding would start in an hour, giving her just enough time to have her hair fixed and her dress prepared. The dress was an absolutely stunning sight, pearly white with authentic crystals adorning the waistline, and a long, thick trail behind. Her hair would be curled and twisted into an elegant bun-shaped style, framing her striking facial features. Her lightly netted veil then draped over her angelic face, thus creating the masterpiece that was Princess Zelda of Hyrule.

As she strode gracefully down the aisle, she couldn't help but stare at the handsome sight of Link, dressed in a white tunic with off-white suit pants along with his signature cap, white as snow, his sun-blond hair nestled under it. Zelda could have fainted right on the spot, but decided against it since she too wanted their love to finally be proclaimed.

"Link, do you take Zelda to be your wife?" the preacher recited.

"I do," he pronounced strongly and without hesitation.

"And Zelda, do you take Link to be your husband?"

"I do," she squeaked.

Zelda and Link, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Link didn't need to be told twice. He pulled Zelda in for a soft, sweet kiss, which was the breaking point of the secret love they once shared. Now they could be together with no boundaries or setbacks.

The crowd cheered violently at the fated pair of lovers that would start a new beginning for them all.

A/N: I know, crappy ending..... Sorry. But I hoped you liked it! R&R.


End file.
